


Missing You

by crimsinsky



Series: Heartstrings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Reminiscing, Somewhat sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsinsky/pseuds/crimsinsky
Summary: Set a year before the final two chapters of HeartstringsProfessor McGonagall spends some time thinking about the past and the immediate future.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, title borrowed from A Very Potter Musical song.

August 31st, 2016

Drinking alone was not a becoming habit, but for once she indulged in it. 

Sitting alone in her quarters, Minerva McGonagall wished there was someone else who had been there as long as she had to share in her anxieties.

Of course, there was Horace, he’d been around for the first incarnation, but hardly any of the second. And now the third would be descending the next evening.

The seventies brought her the hellions she loved more than she let on. With James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus playing tricks that made the teachers heads spin. They kept her up all hours in their later years. Yes, she loved them but she could have boxed their ears at the same time. But she loved them none the less. Even a part of her still loved Peter, or rather, she loved what he once was and could have been more than what he became.

James with that antagonizing charm, Sirius with his shattered home life but a sweetness underneath the vicious wit and self-important attitude, and Remus with the tragedy of his condition opposed to the brilliant mind and kindness he possessed.

And then there was Lily, she was brilliant and beautiful and kept her boys somewhat in line when she was able.

All gone too soon.

Then there were the nineties.

Her first several experiences with the Weasley’s had been delightful, all wonderful studious children, that is until the twins.

Godric Gryffindor the __Twins__. If James and Sirius could have had children together it would have been George and Fred Weasley. The pranks she’d had to deal with, clean up, diffuse. She shook her head fondly.

They nearly drove her around the bend. Their brother had seemed a good calm boy like the older ones. How mistaken she had been.

Even sweet little Ginny, or so she seemed, she couldn’t remember all the hexes that seemingly angelic child could muster.

Harry Potter the boy who could have been a broken or monstrous creature from his upbringing was a sweet boy who just needed to be loved. She would never forgive herself for not fighting Albus about leaving him with the Dursley’s. In spite of that inherent sweetness, he was his father’s child.

He was too smart and doubly reckless for his own good. More accurately __her__  own good. Harry was the perfect mix of his parents. The fates thankfully giving him the friendship of Ron and Hermione bringing him unyielding loyalty.

This only served to get them all in even more trouble. Though they did not pull the pranks that the previous generation had but the nights she stayed awake and worried about them. Oh, that terrible year before the war.

No, she loved them all too much.

Hermione was the one that threw her the most, she was brilliant and stable, but knowledge can lead to chaos. And Hermione was far too intelligent for Harry’s schemes, but at the very least it was this girl that kept him safe.

Then there was the introduction of the Malfoy boy into the group, not till years later but in his time at Hogwarts, he was an arrogant little bully, but occasionally charming at the same time.

He was so much like James Potter at times, and nearly as dramatic as his cousin Sirius. Cocky and mean, but growing into a more caring adult as he grew out of his vicious childish tendencies.

In so many things she regretted she wished she knew what was going on in Albus’ head, knowing, allowing, and worst yet, encouraging the reckless behavior of these children. How so many things could have been different with a little more guidance and less allowing them to figure out things no child should be forced to deal with.

But that was done with, the past long gone.

And now the newest generation would descend upon her nerves.

The bloodlines had converged and she didn’t know if she could handle it. Teddy Lupin was the heir to Tonks and Remus, both terrible pranksters.

Teddy was generally a good child, but she knew, she always knew, that he pulled his fair share of mischief.

It made perfect sense though. Remus always seemed the innocent one, but in her time as a professor, she knew it was often the quiet ones. It did not soothe her that Teddy was partially raised by the Potters.

Lily Evans’ and James Potter’s son had married into the Weasley clan with the fiery daughter. They even dared give their first child the name of James Sirius, how would she get through this?

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had a son and two daughters who would undoubtedly be far too smart from the start. They were warm and sweet children, but that would only be more disarming when they finally got into trouble and considering the heritage these children held they would be getting into mischief.

Not to mention how she would loath punishing the child of one of her favorite students. But the moment of terror came when she fully realized that these children had an alarming heritage.

In their blood even distantly, were not only Granger and Malfoy but also Sirius and Tonks. These could be the children that drove her mad as third generation troublemakers.

What did not settle her nerves in the least was that the girls were twins. They were beautiful little girls still so very young, but something in Minerva’s soul told her these two, though not related, would be the heirs of George and Fred Weasley. The children of too smart parents, with so many older honorary cousins to show them the ways of mischief and the stories they’d grown up hearing no doubt.

She took another drink, and then she pulled out a parchment with a family tree of sorts she’d been dallying with for a few years off and on.

There were three names for the Potter children connected to the same line reading Seeker, Chaser, Chaser for their parents and grandfather.

Malfoy similarly had a line for their three children reading only Seeker where they were connected.

There were too many Weasley lines to count now but each had a line and what position their parents had played.

Thus she went down the list every time her former Gryffindor children had another child and added them to the list.

She had a strong suspicion which ones may not end up in her house, but she would be prepared. Those she marked with an asterisk. Though technically now all four houses were hers to cheer for.

With one last look at the clock and a sip of her drink, she closed her book and readied herself for the new school year to come in the morning. It sometimes baffled her how fast the years past by. She’d taught many of their grandparents, then their parents and now them.

With the way the families got on she’d seen first-hand how the parents had taught the children how to play from an early age.

The majority of the children would be eligible by 2018. She’d have the strongest Gryffindor Quidditch team to rock through Hogwarts in its history. If she consulted on the training she may yet have the strongest teams for the school in history.

Perhaps that was the year to challenge the other schools to a Quidditch Tournament.

**Author's Note:**

> Because McGonnagal who gave Malfoy detention for rule breaking in the first year also completely broke all the rules and ignored Harry doing stupid stuff to make her Gryffindor team better *cough and bought Harry’s broom *cough.


End file.
